


Spitroast (but not the kind you're thinking of)

by fetusdeletus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Apples, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Embedded Images, Food Sex, Gags, Illustrations, M/M, Nooks (Homestuck), Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dave Strider, Writing on the Body, food in butt??, its weird okay its suppost to be a porky joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetusdeletus/pseuds/fetusdeletus
Summary: A birthday gift to the beloved and nasty Deer, or Lyric as you may know them.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 7





	Spitroast (but not the kind you're thinking of)

**Author's Note:**

> god dont judge me on this it was supposed to be funny


End file.
